The Cullens go on Aim Twilight IM
by Kayla Swan Hale-Cullen
Summary: a simple twilight im, renesmee as adult apearence takes place now, bellas immortal SPOILER ALERT! Disclaimer.... I sadly... dont own twilight
1. The name game

**Character Names **

Edward- **dazlinlion**

Bella- **nwbrnklutz**

Alice- **pixievision**

Jasper- **ihavafeelin**

Rosalie- **smartblonde**

Emmet- **madbear**

Carlisle- **docfang**

Esme- **cliffhater**

Renesmee- **lochness**

**____________________________________________________________________________________**

_dazlinlion has logged on_

_nwbrnklutz has logged on_

**dazlinlion says:** hello love!

**nwbrnklutz says:** Edward! Why is your name dazlinlion?

**dazlinlion says:** I dazzle you and I think as myself as a lion, plus the mountain types are my favorite! Why

is your name nwbrnklutz?

**nwbrnklutz says: **cause I am a new born klutz *shrugs*

_pixievision has logged on_

**nwbrnklutz says:** Alice! I like your name!

**dazlinlion says:** it suits you!

**pixievision says:** I know! Ness… I mean Renesmee's logging on in 5 seconds and Jasper in 3…

**dazlinlion says:** 1… 2… 3…

_ihavafeelin has logged on_

**nwbrnklutz says:** 4… 5…

_lochness has logged on_

**lochness says:** Hey guys! like my name?

**dazlinlion says:** I love your name Renesmee

**lochness says:** dad?

**dazlinlion says:** yes and nwbrnklutz is your mom!

**ihavafeelin says:** hello to everyone too! so nice to know that you care!

**pixievision says:** I care Jazz! And I love your name and I already see that everyone loves mine! I also see Bella combusting, Jazz what's she feeling?

**ihavafeelin says:** anger, madness… its killing me!

**lochness says: **mom?

**nwbrnklutz says: **DON'T MOM ME! WHY IS THAT YOUR NAME? YOU KNOW I HATE THAT! ERRRRRRRRR!!!!! your name is Renesmee, named after Renée and Esme! NOT NESSIE!!!! YOU ARE NAMED AFTER THE LOCHNESS MONSTER!!!!!!!

**dazlinlion says: **Renesmeeyour mother and I are going to log off I suggest you change your name…

_dazlinlion has logged off_

_nwbrnklutz has logged off_

_lochness has changed her name too hersheyeyes_

_hersheyeyes has logged off_

**pixievision says: **that was funny, bye!

**ihavafeelin says: **and I like her new name!

_pixievision has logged off_

_ihavafeelin has logged off_


	2. brown eyes and clothing remodled

**Alright—Kayla here! Please review! Thanks to ****the real Mrs. Cullen ****as my first reviewer! Please review! and as a gift I'll right another im chapter! maybe I won't remind you to review again, actually I take that back, I will!**

**Disclaimer—**

**I drove to phoenix**

**Got on a plain and moved to forks**

**Went to the high school**

**Sat down in biology **

**After leaving biology I threw my self in front of a van!**

**And since I'm still here to type, I was just lying!**

**It was fake, so is Edward (-sigh- unfortunately) **

**There as: he exists only in Stephanie Meyer's head as in mine some times.**

**(I'm not crazy! He's in Bella's head too!) **

**Twilight –sigh- is not mine!**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Character Names **

Edward- **dazlinlion**

Bella- **nwbrnklutz**

Alice- **pixievision**

Jasper- **ihavafeelin**

Rosalie- **smartblonde**

Emmet- **madbear**

Carlisle- **docfang**

Esme- **cliffhater**

Renesmee- **hersheyeyes **

_hersheyeyes has logged on_

**hersheyeyes says: **hello? is any body home?

alone all alone!

_dazlinlion has logged on_

**hersheyeyes says: **daddy!

**dazlinlion says:** ness? wait don't answer that you're my only child.

**hersheyeyes says:** well I sure hope so for my and mommy's sake!

speaking of mommy how is she?

**dazlinlion says:** your mother is thinking… that well… you don't want to know!

**hersheyeyes says:** yeah I probably don't…

**dazlinlion says:** also I like your name, like your and your mother's eyes!

**hersheyeyes says:** mommy had my color eyes?

**dazlinlion says:** actually you have your mother's eyes!

**hersheyeyes says:** OMD! really?

**dazlinlion says:** Renesmee, would I lie to you? Oh, and what is OMD?

**hersheyeyes says: **Oh My Dracula!

**dazlinlion says: **very funny, honey.

_madbear has logged on_

_smartblonde has logged on_

**smartblonde says:** no no no your wrong! sorry but you are!

**madbear says: **it wasn't my fault!

**smartblonde says:** shut up Emmet you know I hate having my clothes remodeled!

**hersheyeyes says:** what did aunt Alice do now?

**dazlinlion says:** ness, I think we should log out. give aunt rose and uncle em some privacy.

_pixievision has logged in_

_dazlinlion has logged out_

_hersheyeyes has logged out_

**pixievision says:** ok…

**madbear says: **here's Alice! blame her!

**smartblonde says: **oh I blame you both!

_pixievision has logged out_

_madbear has logged out_

**smartblonde says: **ok they'll be hiding in jasper's corner for awhile…

why am I talking to myself on aim?

Dracula! I'm going crazy!

_smartblonde has logged out_


End file.
